Usuario Blog:Majin Tinieblas/Entrevistas sin Majin. Hoy les toca a Fuo Putoce y Sid Gordecht
Hola a todos wikians, hoy les hago una entrega especial de la serie de blogs. En esta ocasión se trata de una "entrevista" entre Sid Gordetch y Fuo Putoce. Espero que les guste. Todos los derechos reservados. Quo Croce: Sida, Sida, ¿estás ahí? Baia baia Sid Albrecht: Qué de queso? Quo Croce: '''De arroz con mango el fruto aderezo Bien, esta es la antesala a la entrevista. Como siempre, las damas primero, así que pase uzté. '''Sid Albrecht: Rimas locas Sid ft. Quo Quo Croce: B/ Sid Albrecht: '''No, tío, que yo no tengo un plan. Lo mío será cosa de improvisación 7u7 Así que, tú primero '''Quo Croce: '''Señorito Sid, antes unas breves intervenciones. ¿Se puede? '''Sid Albrecht: Claro que of course Quo Croce: '''Quería confesarte de todo corazón que te podría mentir sin problemas, pero como soy hombre de palabra, a la vez que no lo soy, admitiré que no diseñé ningún plan para la entrevista. '''Sid Albrecht: x'D Quo Croce: Bien, ahora sí deseo empezar con la entrevista cof cof planificada cof cof improvisada cof cof. Abandonad toda esperanza y muera Davy Jones. Sid Albrecht: x'D Davi Jones x'D Quo Croce: David x Maikol. Sid Albrecht: '''Bueno, entre escritores y poetas improvisar es el pan de cada día '''Quo Croce: * Quo Croce se aclara la garganta* Sid Albrecht: * Sid Albrecht saca una cuantas cervezas 7u7* Quo Croce: En esta tarde nublada y aciaga, un pobre solitario osará franquear las puertas de la Verdad y beberá de la leche y la cebada para conocer, como pueden los mortales aprendices, a su maestro divino y he aquí el Poderoso, el Inombrable, el Terriblemente Rikolino BATSID. Naná naná naná nanaá. Sid Albrecht: Basta, basta, que me sonrojas y no me gusta eso. 7u7r Quo Croce: Muy buenas tardes noches, maestro. Quien se sonroja soy yo... Hace tiempo que no sostenía ni pretendía una conversación como aquella "primera vez" ¿Recuerda la "primera vez"? Sid Albrecht: Buenas tardes en mi país, aun los rayos solares nos bendicen con su calida energía Claro, esa primera vez. No sé cómo empezó. Pero vaya que fue extensa. Quo Croce: '''Una noche joven... Bien, me dejo de sentimentalismos y relleno. Quiero hacerle una rikolina pregunta. Lamentablemente la he olvidado, así que procederá con la segunda. ¿Por qué te quedaste en Wiki Creepypasta? Habiendo tantas comunidades, ¿por qué esta? '''Sid Albrecht: Bueno, fue algo bastante sencillo. Tenía una nostalgia enorme por haberme ido de Inciclopedia, pero cuando quise volver estaba un tanto muerta. Entonces por azares del destino llegué acá y no sé, supongo que me encariñé con ciertas cosas. Los usuarios, más que nada. ¿Y por qué ésta? bueno, cosa de publicar 1975, fue una linda coincidencia, supongo. x'D Quo Croce: Tengo entendido que tú revolucionaste la Guillotina. Y también que creaste un primer artículo como todo nuv rikardo de la enterné. Ahora bien, ¿el Sid del primero de febrero del 2016 habría guillotinado dicho artículo? Sid Albrecht: ¿Guillotinar a mi primer hijo 1975? Jamás :'v No la considero la mejor historia, ni siquiera está entre las mejores en su género, pero tampoco la considero tan mala. Para ser el primer relato que hice de ese tipo, creo que está decente. (Rompes mi kokoro, hermano :'v) Quo Croce: '''* Quo Croce se sirve un poco de té* Muy bien. Ello confirma mi teoría. Denunciado por difamarte a ti mismo. Porque según la entrevista de Majin tenías esperanzas en conquistar el mundo con 1975, pero eso olía al sarcasmo del bueno. MANUEH. Dicho esto, quiero preguntarle algo muy personal. '''Sid Albrecht: '''Tomo la cerveza* Lo siento, el té no me va. Dale, preguntas personalillas 7u7 '''Quo Croce: '¿K pedo con Vhatman?' Aguardo su respuesta. Sid Albrecht: Un tanto más específico, par favarts. Quo Croce: ¿Por qué todo el mundo se siente como atraído por su personificación en ese personaje? ¿Por qué Batman? ¿Por qué BatSid? ¿Por qué murió Jonh Lenon? ¿Está vivo Paul? Sid Albrecht: Muchas preguntas, espera una respuesta larga... x'D Ahí voy. Quo Croce: '''¿Acaso el 11 del 9 fue un atentado provocado por el Bush? ¿Por qué nací en un día como ese? ¿Quién soy yo? '''Sid Albrecht: La primera: no tengo una fakin idea, cosa de ellos, debe ser la voz. :'v La segunda: Desde pequeño me gustó mucho Batman, mi padre tenía muchos cómics y una vez por azares del destino me puse a leer "La Broma Asesina", y pos de ahí todo ese batiasunto. La tercera: Ese apodo me lo pusiste tú, así que... La cuarta: Murió porque tenía que morir, demasiado sensuah para existir en este mundo, además, fue un nick de muchos años atrás le tenía mucho cariño pero no sé, muchas cosas cambiaron, no creí adecuado seguir con ese nick. La cuarta: Paul sigue vivo ¡yeah yeah yeah! La quinta: Fue Jorge Arbusto y nadie más, los pendejos siempre son los más malvados. La sexta: Porque con cada tragedia debe haber un equilibrio, tú fuiste una bendición para este mundo. uwu Y al final, la pregunta Dross: Eres un ser intergaláctico que se alimenta de los rencores de los nubs que ven borradas sus historias. Quo Croce: omg OMG ElMorenusOMG Bien No esperaba que respondiese mis preguntas. Era pura joda. Sid Albrecht: '''Quedaron respondidas '''Quo Croce: Pero a lo mejor esta joda poseía una razón de ser en la entrevista al igual que la joda de tus preguntas, y al fin la joda demuestra una vez más que la vida sin joda es mierda. Fin(? Sid Albrecht: Mis preguntas serán más rikardas 7u7 Quo Croce: '''Proseguimos. ¿Qué es el jamór para uzté, Romeo? *se cae el jabón* Deje fluir el flow. '''Sid Albrecht: El amor... venga, qué pregunta más compleja. Pero intentaré ser claro y breve: Para mí el amor es más que un sentimiento, lo definiría más como un concepto, una idea, una filosofía incluso. Una forma de ver el mundo, no sé explicarme del todo bien, pero al amor siempre va más allá. Podría extenderme pero serían más ejemplos que definiciones. Y eso es divagar mucho. Quo Croce: Precisamente por ello es uzté mi maestro. El amor como filosofía. ¿Qué es la felicidad? Sid Albrecht: Un objetivo, la máxima cumbre a la que aspira el ser humano. Muchos definen la felicidad como un estado de ánimo, personalmente nadie hasta ahora ha experimentado lo que es ser "feliz". Por ese objetivo vivimos, por ese objetivo morimos. Definirlo más allá no puedo y no me atrevo por temor a errar, sigo buscándolo. Quo Croce: ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué es lo que puedes decir de ti mismo, más allá de BatSid? Sid Albrecht: '''Sonará un poco lógica de Meison pero, yo soy yo, se lee redundante, pero es una respuesta con una profundidad inconmensurable. '''Quo Croce: ¡Asper…! Un filósofo habló de: "Yo soy yo y mi circunstancia". Con estas declaraciones, se cierra la entrevista y todos a sus casas a darle con el dedo y Manueh Sid Albrecht: jaajaa Quo Croce: '''Oh, acabo de olvidar que me faltó lo más importante. '''Sid Albrecht: Dale con todo 7u7 Quo Croce: Es decir, el 90% de la entrevista 7u7r Comencemos. Sid Albrecht: x'D Será algo largo y duro 7u7 Pero vamos, que también quiero hacerte preguntas, no te dilates mucho 7u7 Quo Croce: Dilatando... ¿Cuándo fue su primera vez en enterné? No en Wikia ni en otra fruta página molona sino en la mismísima Internet. Pa darle lo suyo al rapport, mi primer vez oficialmente viene fichada en el año 2007 si mal no recuerdo, pero no era una pc propia ni nada de eso. Era junto con mi madre que le escribía a mi padre un mensaje de correo En una cabina de Internet :B y esas webas. Recuerda que la gente “chateaba” y bla bla bla… Las cabinas de Enterné “eran” una plaga :´v Sid Albrecht: '''¡Pf! Joder, hace mucho tiempo, si mal no recuerdo fue en el 2000, cuando se tenía ese lag eterno y ese sonido tan molesto en la línea telefónica. En los tiempos en que si levantabas el altavoz se caía la conexión. Fue en una vieja Compaq... Joder, me hiciste dar un viaje muy extremo al pasado. x'D Y ya veo 7u7 Una pregunta menos que tendré qué hacerte :'v '''Quo Croce: Esa era la intención, Juancho :´v aunque no he sido muy veraz ni me fío de mi “recuerdo”. De hecho, quizá fue la primera vez o no, pero se dio durante esos años. Sid Albrecht: 2007... 2000... Quo Croce: Ahora bien, ¿qué te decían tus padres de ti de cuando eres un bebé? Sid Albrecht: '''Vaya diferencia '''Quo Croce: He tenido pc propia con internet desde el 2015. Hasta ese entonces era pura cabina :´v Casi nunca le entraba más que, cuando caía el muerto, jugar alguna coseta nimia de esas que abundan en páginas de juegos online para niños. Pero vayamos a la pregunta que tenemos encima de goloza 7u7 MANUEH Sid Albrecht: Bueno, de pequeño nací con ciertas complicaciones... fue difícil para ellos, pero al final sus esfuerzos valieron la pena. Siempre me cuentan historias sobre eso y horas en el hospital. Además de que fui tranquilo y muy curioso. ¿Ah si! también que todas las personas decían; ¡Qué bonita niña! Tenía el cabello largo y hermoso, ya sabrás. :'v Quo Croce: Qué hermosas referencias cof cof princeso cof cof. Bien bien. ¿Cuál fue tu primer videojuego? ¿Cuál es tu videojuego favorito? ¿Te consideras un gamer hecho y derecho o solo un aficionado como todo mortal azaroso y sin mayores ambiciones? Sid Albrecht: Mi primer videojuego fue Space Invaders (el del Atari, me siento viejo :'v). Hay dos que se discuten el lugar de favorito (no podría elegir a uno de ellos) Okami y Shadow of the Colossuss. Me consideró un gamer un tanto especial, he jugado muchos videojuegos, demasiados, sin embargo no me gusta mucho hablar de eso (en mis tiempos ser gamer era cosa para hacer bowling :'v). Me gustan mucho los videojuegos y sé mucho de los mismos, pero tampoco es que me pase todo el día jugando, así que no cómo definirme en ese aspecto. Quo Croce: *alert alert: alud incoming* ¿Cuál es tu cartoon y/o anime favorito? ¿DC o Marvel? ¿Amas y te dedicas a algún deporte? ¿Cuál es tu pasatiempo favorito? Y, ¿cuál consideras el mejor cómic de la historia del cómic? Obviamente, en el género de súper-héroes. ¿Qué experiencia marcó tu infancia? Sid Albrecht: '''Ben 10 y Rurouni Kenshin. DC (pregunta estándar, ¿no?). Amo el fútbol americano y lo practiqué de forma semiprofesional en el bachillerato, también me gusta mucho el baloncesto y el ciclismo (éste último lo practico con regularidad). Mi pasatiempo favorito es leer (soy uniko y ezpesial). El mejor cómic a mi parecer en cuánto a clásicos The Killing Joke y en cuánto a actuales El Número Silente (una obra maestra sin diálogos, y sé que preguntaste de forma general, pero a mi parecer no se puede juntar la vieja escuela del cómic con la actual). La experiencia que más me marcó en la infancia... la muerte de mi abuelita (la única que conocí). '''Quo Croce: ¿Qué desearías que volviese a tu vida desde el más remoto imposible del pasado? ¿Escritor y/o libro que recomiendes ardientemente a todo exquisito de la lectura? ¿Cuál es la mejor película que hayas visto hasta ahora, sin diferenciar género o tipo? ¿Cuál es tu idea de la política contemporánea? ¿DC o Marvel, *en serio"? En paz descanse tu adorada abuelita... Abuelito Gohan y Gokú: Abuelita de Sid y BatSid (analogía de un encuentro épicamente épico) Sid Albrecht: No tengo nada muy personal que quiero que regrese, he aprendido a dejar ir muchas cosas, así que es algo un tanto más general no sólo a mi vida, también a la de muchas personas: los tiempos en donde se vivía de un modo más simple, más natural. Dos libros del mismo autor (Antonio Velazco Piña): Tlacaelel y La mujer dormida debe dar a luz. Hablar de política y dar una opinión es un tanto difícil, si doy una respuesta corta podría caer en la indiferencia y si me extiendo podría caer en la fatalidad, prefiero mantenerme al margen de ese tema. Y gracias, espero algún día volver a estar con ella. :'v Quo Croce: ¿DC o Marvel? Opinión, por favor ¿Cuál es tu héroe favorito después de Batman? ¿Y cuál es tu segundo villano favorito? (supongo SUPONGO bajo mi propio riesgo que el Joker es el primero) ¿Crees en las utopías? ¿Cuál es el sentido de tu vida? Sid Albrecht: Me gustan ambos, para serte sincero, pero Marvel es un tanto más para niños siempre lo he visto así. Además tiene una limitada gama de buenas historias, vamos no tiene tan buena variedad (básicamente Marvel es Stan Lee). DC por otro lado aunque es un desastre en cuanto a orden de su multiverso, tiene historias mucho más profundas. Después de Batman, sin duda, el Dr Manhattan. Mi segundo villano favorito es el Joker, el primero es Lex Luthor. Si, creo en la utopías, pero la realidad siempre nos calla creencias y aunque crea sé que al menos en éste mundo actual es cosa imposible de siquiera intentar. Y para esa del final. Cambiar el mundo. Quo Croce: DENUNCIADO, muy sunshine 7u7. Siguiente pregunta: ¿Por qué Quo le viene con esa wea de que uzté es un jodido genio? Sid Albrecht: Debe ser porque me ama, el objeto amado siempre alcanza un grado casi divino. uwur Quo Croce: ¡Corten esa parte! Editen y archiven… ejém ejém. Y en términos concretos y de acuerdo con su juicio, ¿uzté considera que tiene razón? Sid Albrecht: No, siempre me he considerado una persona normal, eso de "genio" no me va, soy una persona normal que encontró respuestas a preguntas como ¿quién soy? ¿por qué soy? y ¿para qué lo soy?, quizá por eso se me considere un tanto diferente, pero nada más. Quo Croce: '''¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? ¿Qué consideras lo peor en un hombre? ¿Qué consideras lo peor en una mujer? ¿Qué consideras lo mejor en un hombre? ¿Qué consideras lo mejor en una mujer? Si alguien quiere irse de turismo por el mundo y deseas recomendarle tu país, ¿qué le dirías? 7u7r ¿Qué tipo de libros te apasionan? '''Sid Albrecht: Mi comida favorita son las enchiladas (comida típica de México). Respecto a las otras cuatro preguntas, no considero que haya algo peor o mejor, simplemente somos humanos sin importar tanto el género, somos un misterio para nosotros mismos. Pues realmente no hay mucho qué decir, aunque siempre hablo de la gran variedad de culturas que se pueden disfrutar y conocer en México (sea o no a personas que lo quieren visitar). Hablo por ejemplo del Día de Muertos, de la calidez del mexicano, la hospitalidad, de los lugares prehispánicos, de la comida y en general, me gusta "presumir" mi país en cuanto a esas cosas. Todo buen libro, no importa el género. Pero siento una clara tendencia hacia los clásicos. Quo Croce: YEAH YEAH ¿Qué autores de terror recomendarías? ¿Cuál fue tu primer creepypasta? ¿Qué piensas del aborto, el matrimonio gay y la legalización de la eutanasia? Sid Albrecht: Gustav Meyrinck, porque es casi desconocido a pesar de su talento tan singular para escribir. Mi primer creepypasta fue Abandonado por Disney (si mal no recuerdo). Esos son tres temas algo delicados (en especial el primero y tercero). Estoy de acuerdo con los tres, aunque pueda considerarse social, moral y/o éticamente incorrecto, nunca se sabe con exactitud qué motivos mueven a las personas. Cada cual tiene derecho de tomar sus decisiones, sin afectar a otros claro. Por eso quizá en donde esté más divido sea en el tema del aborto. Quo Croce: *suave con el spam: ¡Guy! ¡M. R James! ¡Bierce!* ¿Cuál sería tu visión del futuro? ¿Consideras que todo tiempo pasado fue mejor? ¿Cuál es tu género de música favorita? ¿Eres de los que mueven fiestas, se pierden en esta como un bicho más o se limitan a gruñir como Gruñón y gestar la cara de cu**o? Sid Albrecht: 'Para un futuro inmediato, las cosas se pondrán muy feas, con tantos cambios sociales y políticos además de los avances tecnológicos (que no son bien aprovechados por una u otra razón), para serte sincero veo una guerra muy cercana. Sin embargo para un futuro un tanto más lejano, tengo fe en que el mundo y la humanidad por fien puedan vivir en armonía. *Fin Todo lo pasado, no. El futuro es avance, el avance siempre es mejor. El Rock n' Roll sin duda, soy del tipo que prefiere convivir con sus amigos más cercanos, beber unas cervezas, jugar a los videojuegos, platicar de lo más diverso. No soy fan de las fiestas. '''Quo Croce: '¿A quién admiras? ¿A quién le debes lo más hermoso de tu vida? 'Sid Albrecht: '¿Vivo o muerto? Respecto a quién admiro. '''Quo Croce: '''Puede estar vivo o muerto. '''Sid Albrecht: '''Admiro a mi padre, a mi madre y a mis hermanos. También al buen Nikola Tesla. La otra pregunta... bueno es algo que no se podría poner en un blog. Tú sabes a quién. '''Quo Croce: Es un peshoso. Sid Albrecht: '''Si x3 '''Quo Croce: Loading... loading. Ya estamos por el 20% Sid Albrecht: Bien, espero no demorarme tanto a la hora de entrevistarte :'v Quo Croce: '''En cuanto a la escuela, ¿qué tipo de alumno fuiste? ¿Qué carrera estudias actualmente? ¿A quiénes recuerdas de Inciclopedia? ¿Volverías a Inciclopedia? ¿Es cierto que te retirarás de la wiki cuando alcances determinado número de ediciones? ¿ENSERIO? *sacando la escopeta* ¿Quiénes son tus más grandes amigos en lo que llevas de vida? '''Sid Albrecht: Mi historia académica es un tanto incongruente, primaria y secundaria fui un alumno muy por arriba del promedio. En el bachillerato fue una cosa de desmadres y juventud alocada, entonces el primer año fue un desastre. Luego me regeneré y volví a ser un alumno ejemplar, así hasta concluír mis estudios. Ya no estudio, al menos no formalmente. Recuerdo a varios, hice grandes amigos ahí, Chixpy, Fer, Ricardoxxxlo, Capcity, Catracho18, Xonomech, Sa-chan, Novatilla, entre muchos otros. Volvería, pero sería más que nada a intentar revivirla. Si, muy cierto, ese 6969 debe ser real. Emmanuel (Lala), el es mi hermano del alma. Lulú, ella es mi hermanita de toda la vida. Tú, por ser el hermano menor que siempre quise :'v. Quo Croce: El hermano que siempre soñé...MANUEH. Si tuvieras una máquina del tiempo, ¿qué harías? Si adquirieses poderes sobrenaturales, ¿qué harías? Si fueses el hombre más rico del planeta, ¿qué harías? ¿Temes a la muerte? ¿Temes al dolor? ¿Te consideras un hombre feliz? ¿Cuál es tu animal favorito? ¿Verano, invierno, primavera u otoño? ¿Cuál es tu concepción de la vida? Sid Albrecht: Con una máquina del tiempo, me limitaría a visitar el pasado, sin intervenir en él. Si tuviera poderes, ayudaría al mundo de todos las formas que pudiera al igual que si fuera el hombre más rico del planeta. Temo a dejar sufrimiento y dolor en mis seres queridos, pero no temo morir. El dolor es tan necesario como el amor, lo disfruto cuando es propicio. No, me considero un hombre que está en busca de su felicidad. El lobo. Primavera. La vida es solo una etapa más de la existencia. Quo Croce: Proseguimos con los rikolino ejém ejém (pinche Sida, que responde de forma tan general >:V) Sid Albrecht: '''Manueh1 ... Otro fail Ando refail '''Quo Croce: Fail fail fail el mundo es fail fail fail no hay error no hay error no hay error y la gorda te peza en el alma y Lavicuelo levita Y Astoria zquitshii zquittschii con la manaza. Sid Albrecht: x'D Levita con su varita Pero dale, sigamos 7u7 Quo Croce: Of korz of korz Sid Albrecht: '''Seguro, no tienes que ir a kgar o algo así? '''Quo Croce: Sha te cloné Con mi padre en casa las cosas son "o lo haces o te mueres"(? Sid Albrecht: Me imagino a tu padre con una escopeta en manos Quo Croce: Las últimas preguntas zavrozongas oe zí y cerramos el evento más épico del fucking mundo. Es un hombre muy dulce y cariñoso, pero con un genio espantoso xD Sid Albrecht: x'D Lo imagino :'v Quo Croce: *alert alert bitches: alud incoming* ¿Cuál es el mayor error que has cometido? ¿Cuál es tu mayor triunfo? ¿Cuál ha sido tu mayor descubrimiento? ¿Cuál ha sido tu más divertida experiencia? ¿A quién traerías, de entre todos los seres humanos, a la vida? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas ahora y por siempre? Sid Albrecht: En cuanto a errores, he tenido muchos en verdad MUCHOS, pero ninguno lo consideraría como el peor, porque al final he aprendido de todos y cada uno de ellos. Pasa lo mismo con mi mayor triunfo, ninguno ha llegado a ser el máximo, considero todo lo que hago de forma modesta, los disfruto al máximo por supuesto. Mayor descubrimiento: el amor. Respecto a la experiencia más divertida...n realidad no puede decidirme por una, pero contaré en una frase una de las más divertidas: desperté en otro estado (tipo ¿Qué pasó ayer?). No traería a nadie, tengo la firme creencia de que cada quien tiene su tiempo y su oportunidad de aprender algo en este plano llamado vida, es única e irrepetible. Lo que más deseo: ser feliz. *en realidad no puedo (dat errores) Quo Croce: Pinche Sida que no especifica.. coño. Me muero por detalles. Explícame más esa experiencia tipo ¿Qué pasó mañana y pasado mañana y pasado del pasado del pasado mañana? Sid Albrecht: '''Bueno, fue cosa seria. Empezó un sábado en la tarde, varios amigos quedamos para reunirnos y pasar un buen rato. Compramos alcohol y cigarros, botanas, etc. Todo para una buena reunión de machos. Entrada la noche cuando las drogas hicieron su efecto, empezamos a plantearnos ideas locas sobre lo que podríamos hacer. Llegamos a la "decisión" de hacer algo jodidamente épico, llamamos a un amigo que no estaba pero que tenía una camioneta... Bueno... las cosas a partir de ahí se salieron un poco de control x'D '''Quo Croce: Mujerzuelas y juegos de... digo, concilio de amiwos. Detalles detalles 7u7 Sid Albrecht: Pues si, uno de mis amigos pidió ir por mujerzuelas, hacer grafittis por todos lados. Nuestra cosa épica era ir por la ciudad haciendo un desmadre total. Fuimos a bares, a fiestas ajenas. Llegó un punto en el que... bueno, tuvimos que huir de la ciudad. Quo Croce: Rly? 7u7 Huyeron de la ciudad como prófugos de la ley(? Sid Albrecht: Si... fue una noche/madrugada muy loca. Si, exacto x'D Quo Croce: o como vagos que ni la prisión considera dignos (? De esta lechuga fumar tú debes, loka. Sid Albrecht: Lo primero x'D Quo Croce: Alabado seas ¡Habemus Sida! Y como dice con su riko flow el gran Lavoe B/ "Todo tiene su final"... Esta entrevista está a punto de tener a Porky con su clásico tartamudeo del “e-e-e-eso ya fue todo, a-a-a-migos” pero como lo hice chicharrón tendré que hacer la última pregunta de yapa y regalo, ya tu zae. Sid Albrecht: '''* Sid Albrecht saca la salsa y el aguacate Me hubieras dicho antes que había chicharrón '''Quo Croce: Eh, "había"... "Había". Sid Albrecht: ¿Khé? * Sid Albrecht se hace un taco de salsa y aguacate La vida sigue, sin chicharrón :'v Quo Croce: '''Y eso me lleva a la próxima pregunta, pero si kere el nene nos cogemos al tío de Nasty y hacemos chicharrón pa el siglo entero Tacodislike, chicharrónlike * Quo Croce afila el cuchillo*. En efecto: la última pregunta trata sobre un "había" y sobre un chicharrón. Una tragedia en verdad. '''Sid Albrecht: Saca la pregunta y deja al tío de Nasty en paz. ÉL lo ama. Ay deoh Ya me puse nervioso. Quo Croce: Había una vez un joven que perdió a sus padres y vistió las negras y ajustadas mallas de la justicia... ¿Habías planificado este día? Me refiero a que si tenías en mente cuán extraño y maravilloso es este momento... da fuq, no me explico bien... Hablo de toda tu vida recapacitada, envuelta, en este momento de reflexión, de memoria *recapacita, Sida, recapacita* Sid Albrecht: No, nunca lo planeé (y tú tampoco x'D), pero fue bueno ese viaje al pasado... Aunque ahora toda la wiki se enterará de muchas cosas y me harán bowling por no tener padres. Quo Croce: ¡NO TIENE PADRES! ¡NO TIENE PADRES!... Mírele el lado bueno, caballero de la Noche Zenzuah: uzté es BATSID. No hay más explicación. Sid Albrecht: Las explicaciones sobran cuando eres tan rikardo. Quo Croce: '''APE ZAPE ZAPE * Quo Croce se eleva sobre Lavel y vuela más allá del arcoiris*. '''Sid Albrecht: x'D Cuidado joven Quícaro! no vueles tan cerca del sol! *Sid Albrecht observa como Lavi se prende en fuego Quo Croce: * Quo Croce cae por siempre *No llores por mí, Argentina mi alma está contigo* Sid Albrecht: Bueno, está usteh ready pa' las sensuales preguntas de este batiriko sujeto? Quo Croce: '''Pa ke quieres saber eso jaja saludos voy arrodillándome(? y ese fondo rojo(? D: Oie, soy zenzivruh. Bien, haré la última pregunta definitiva. La versión ULTIMATE. '''Sid Albrecht: '''Oie, te tendré que cobrar por ese servicio extra 7u7 '''Quo Croce: visto, madafaka, VISTO. ¿Qué aprendiste de nuestra familia creepypastera? ¿O, por defecto, que recordaste una vez más, con nuestra familia, única y especial como todo lo bueno de la vida? Sid Albrecht: Para serte sincero en el mundo fuera de Internet soy muy poco sociable, mis amigos se reducen a un puñado (o menos), cuando entré acá y comencé a entablar amistad con los usuarios, recordé esa parte de la sociedad que había olvidado. Quo Croce: Prosigue. Ahonda. Profundiza. Recuerda. Más, más. Sid Albrecht: Para serte sincero en el mundo fuera de Internet soy muy poco sociable, mis amigos se reducen a un puñado (o menos), cuando entré acá y comencé a entablar amistad con los usuarios, recordé esa parte de la sociedad que había olvidado. Y bueno aunque acá también tengo pocos amigos, me gusta esa parte de ésta wiki, como lo dije en la entrevista con Majin. Mi parte favorita del wiki son los usuarios. Ese era el mensaje completo :'v Quo Croce: ¿Qué es lo que echarías de menos si te retiras de la comunidad ahora mismo? Lo sé, soy malote no hice la última pregunta porque YOLO jo jo Sid Albrecht: Las largas conversaciones y desmadres en el chat. x'D Porque a los pocos usuarios que llegaron a ser mis amigos, esos me los llevo en la coraza, men. B') Ahora... puedo preguntar yo, o te falta algo más? Quo Croce: Tu gta… Digo que una última. Lo sé, soy jodido. Sid Albrecht: ''':'v QUIERO EMPEZAR CON LO RIKARDO '''Quo Croce: Sé que la muerte es exquisita e impredecible una mujer envidiable y bien puede llegar a tocar tu alma mañana dentro de años, ahora, quién sabe. Aunque siento en mi corazón que vivirás largos años. He aquí la pregunta: cuando llegue tu momento final (porque te alcanzará en tu cama, postrado y rodeado de tus seres queridos) ¿cuál podría ser tu pensamiento postrero? ¿Cuál sería tu último deseo como mortal? Sid Albrecht: Espero que sea tan apacible como tú lo has dicho... (pero prefiero morir en una avalancha de super modelos mujeres, obviamente) Ahora respondiendo a la preguntas... Quo Croce: '''7u7r raur '''Sid Albrecht: Mi último pensamiento, no lo sé y para serte sincero no quiero pensar en ello, simplemente quiero que la muerte sea un asunto sorpresa (como cuando abres un regalo con ansias de saber qué es), prefiero no meditarlo mucho, simplemente vivir el aquí y el ahora, disfrutar al máximo mientras pueda. Mi último deseo, bueno, estará cumplido: Saber qué hay más allá de la vida. Quo Croce: ... Sin palabras... Lo más grande del hombre es su humanidad. Lo más maravilloso de ti eres tú. Muchísimas gracias, BatSid, por obsequiarnos a ti mismo en tus chorradas, tu joda, tu zenzualidad. Sid Albrecht: Gracias a ti por preguntas tan especiales, me abriste el kokoro. uwur Quo Croce: Sabes que eres muy especial para mí *no homo* Hermano, sé feliz ahora y siempre. * Quo Croce cierra el telón* Sid Albrecht: Los mismos deseos para ti. Salve Quo thumb|294px'Quo Croce: '* Quo Croce detrás del telón * pa ke quieres hacer eso jaja saludos Nota: Es 100% real no fake Mega/Mediafire intercambiable MULTI5 Portable no RIP DVD-5 + Crack + Medicina + Keygen 2015 +Mods +Expansión +DLC VictorVal Megapost +Online Zelda Loquendo +Hamachi +Multiplayer HD 1080P Categoría:Entradas